1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a vehicle disabling system and specifically to a system for disabling a material handling vehicle that is actuated by placement of a nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A material handling vehicle generally has a length of hose coupled to a dispensing tank for dispersing a material, such as a fuel, from the dispensing tank to a holding tank. The hose typically includes a nozzle such that cooperates with the holding tank to pass the fuel from the dispensing tank to the holding tank. The fuel hose is secured to the material handling vehicle after the fuel is transferred from the dispensing tank to the holding tank. Generally, the fuel hose is wound on a reel located on the vehicle during transit.
The material handling vehicle should be manually disabled during the fueling process to prevent the material handling vehicle from traversing away from the holding tank while the fuel hose is still connected. Generally, an operator of the material handling vehicle manually shifts the transmission of the vehicle to a parked condition and applies an emergency parking brake thereby disabling the vehicle. However, operators commonly fail to complete each of the abovementioned steps to safely render the material handling vehicle inoperable during material transfer. In one instance, the operator traverses away from the holding tank before disconnecting the fuel hose from the holding tank, thereby causing damage to the dispensing tank, the fuel hose and the holding tank. In another instance, the operator traverses away without securing the fuel hose to the reel.
The prior art suggests a variety of devices for rendering a material handing vehicle inoperable. Unfortunately, these prior art devices are often suited only for use with certain vehicles, thus limiting their broad application. Furthermore, these prior art devices may require a large number of moving parts required for operation and/or extensive modification to the vehicle. Moreover, these devices often significantly extend the duration in which a material transfer operation takes place.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to manufacture a disabling system that requires minimal modification to and integration with existing components of the material handling vehicle. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to develop a disabling system that can cooperate with one or more vehicle systems depending on application.